


What is Lost Cannot be Found

by YandereBunny



Category: Mad Father
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Insanity, Mutilation, Post Game, Sad Ending, Suicide, non-descriptive gore, non-descriptive masturbation, spoilers for the true ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereBunny/pseuds/YandereBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya is grown now and missing the blond youth that saved her back at the mansion all those years ago. What will happen when a boy that looks a bit like him enters the Drevis Clinic with his mother? (Not a sweet story, no happy ending, full warnings inside. It boarders on maybe M in some places, but I think it's safe enough for T.) One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Lost Cannot be Found

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post some of the stuff from my various ff.net accounts over here as well. Just because it's better to have everything in one place.  
> I wrote this after seeing how popular Dio had become and reading a few ideas of Aya trying to "remake" Dio. Those were happy fics. This one takes a darker turn on the same thought.  
> It's kind of short, but it's probably the darkest thing I've ever written.

The Drevis Clinic. A small clinic run by a young woman who had a good deal of knowledge in the medical field. It was in a modest but not tiny cottage. Not many people knew of it, but the kindly doctor, Aya Drevis, would take care of anyone who stopped by for absolutely free.

She was very popular with those of little money for her services. And most of the time, she was pleased to just treat whatever was ailing her patient and see them off on their way. However, there was something that would occasionally get in the way of this:

She was her father's daughter. Her assistant, Maria, who had formerly been the assistant of her father, often mused to herself that Aya was becoming more like the man with each passing day. They shared the same love of learning new things, the same drive to succeed in experiments, the same knowledge of so many things...

And also, the same obsession-driven madness.

Aya built many basements and underground tunnels beneath her clinic for the experiments she performed. When a patient came to her and she took a liking to them, she just couldn't bring herself to let them go. And her father himself had taught her that the best way to keep something you like is to preserve it just as it is _forever_. And so, Aya's room was filled with many beautiful "dolls".

She stroked the hair of one of them, looking into it's beautiful green eyes. "It doesn't hurt anymore, does it Jean?" she asked it softly, as though she were comforting a good friend.

But though this had become her life, Aya still couldn't find what she wanted the most. She couldn't find the parts she needed to make _him_.

The one she wished to protect and preserve and be with more than anyone else. The one who had saved her life on the night she had lost her parents and whatever had still remained for her sanity at that point. The one who had only been allowed to live for one more night.

She never knew _his_ name. It didn't really matter what it had been anyway. Even if Aya had no name to call out when she came from touching herself while thinking about that blond youth whom she'd met all those years ago.

And yet, she never had the parts she needed to make _him_. At least, not until a mother and her young son came to visit the clinic.

The mother was a woman Aya couldn't bring herself to care for very much. She had a decent neck, perhaps, but nothing more than that looked usable. No, the woman was far too emaciated to make good parts, and she would have just been fed and sent on her way had it not been for the boy she had with her.

The son, he was a handsome boy. Far too skinny, though. Almost as if he were starving. But he had the same look that _he_ had had. The same blond hair, the same brown eye (though he possessed two of them), and about the same height as well.

Even though there was no way that this boy could be _him_ , he could surely be made to _look_ like _him_. That was what Aya decided upon seeing him. And so, with Maria's help, the mother was contained in one of the basement chambers. If she was fed enough, perhaps she would someday have decent parts.

The son was, of course, not aware of what was going on. As far as he knew, he and his mother were staying with the nice doctor and her assistant. However, they claimed that his mother was too ill to be near.

The lady doctor was very kind to him and had a lovely smile. She asked that he call her "Aya" instead of "Dr. Drevis". He did so, although he found it a little strange that she was okay with being spoken to so familiarly by a child she barely knew.

Occasionally, Aya would caress his right cheek (and it was always the right) and run a finger just above his eye (also the right) before looking dissatisfied, murmuring about how she would fix something eventually. He didn't understand, but when he asked she simply shook her head and told him not to worry. Since she was the person taking care of him and his mother, he would obey her.

The boy was not permitted to go into the basement, which was where his mother was being kept. He assumed it had something to do with her illness. However, he saw that Maria and Aya both went down there quite often. When he asked about it, Aya replied that they were doing their best to treat her so that she would get better.

It had been a full week since the mother and son had first come to the Drevis Clinic, when Aya told the boy that she would take him down to the basement if he promised to do exactly as she asked of him. Thrilled at the thought of finally seeing his mother again, he promised right away.

He never did see her again, however.

It was finally the day. Aya had decided that the time had come to "fix" the boy. She couldn't stand it any longer. This boy was too different from _him_ , but she could fix that!

Taking him into the basement, she had him drink a liquid anesthesia, claiming it was a drug that would prevent him from contracting his mother's illness when she took him to see her. It was sad to lie to such a sweet child, but like her father, Aya believed that certain lies were necessary.

Once the boy was unconscious, she had Maria take him into an operating room and strap him to the table while she prepared the tools she would be using. Since he hadn't been given very much of the anesthesia, he woke up fairly quickly.

The look of fear in his eyes really didn't suit him. No rather, it didn't suit _him_. That was a more pressing problem than the physical aspects: the fact that the boy acted nothing like _him_. But maybe, if he was put through similar experiences, he could become more like _him_.

And that was the reason Aya had the boy awake for most of the operation. The only times he wasn't awake were the few times he passed out from the sheer pain. Though that same pain quickly woke him up again. His screams filled the basement, and any other patients within earshot who were still alive and even somewhat sane, cringed from the agony in the boy's voice.

The skin on the right side of his face and neck is carefully burned off. The sacring is going to be terrible. His right eye is removed. It seems like a good eye, so Aya keeps it, thinking that perhaps she would use it for something eventually.

Even though it seems like hours upon hours of torture to the poor boy, to the mad doctor, it's only about a single hour of slight modification to another person's face.

It wasn't until about a month later that Aya so much as looked at the boy again. He was confined alone and Maria would slip him meals through a small slit in the door. But now, one month later, Aya would remove the bandages on the boy and see _him_ once more.

With his scarred flesh and missing eye, the boy now truly looked exactly as he had. And yet, the boy would never really understand why Aya was kissing his forehead, holding him close, saying she loved him and was so glad to see him again, why she was suddenly crying... Or why she hung herself the next day.

But it wasn't so bad to be loved. And so he decided he would follow after her. Soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite it since you can't copy/paste things on fanfiction.net and I didn't save the file. I like it better this way anyway.  
> Also, I didn't call the Blond Youth "Dio", because that's just a fanon name. Instead, he remains nameless like in the game.


End file.
